British patent specification GB 200722762 A discloses a side handle. The side handle has a hoop-shaped grip and a ring-shaped clamp that can be fastened, for example, to the neck of a power drill. A bayonet coupling clamps the open ends of the clamp between the legs of the grip in order to tension the clamp. In order to tighten and loosen the clamp, the user needs one hand to hold the grip and the other hand to open or close the closure mechanism.